1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic system for the administration of tests. More particularly, it relates to such a system which includes safeguards to prevent a person taking a test using the system from cheating and for preventing one person from taking the test for another person. Most especially, it relates to an electronic system for administering driver's license examinations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Considerable manpower at the state government level is required for the conventional administration of driver's license examinations. For example, in the State of California, nearly one percent of the state's entire budget is required for this purpose. Administering and grading such tests on a manual basis is a labor-intensive operation. Due to manpower limitations and the large volume of applicants which must be examined, the conditions under which the tests are often given allows applicants to cheat on the examinations by sharing answers, consulting written materials, and the like. From the standpoint of the applicant, there are often long lines and other delays in the examination procedure, which are a source of irritation.
It is also known in the art to program various general purpose data processing systems for asking test questions and recording keyboard entered answers, particularly in a computer-assisted instruction environment. However, such use of data processing systems has not hitherto been considered of any value in solving the problems associated with the administration of driver's license examinations.